1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are semiconductors that convert electrical energy into light. Compared to conventional light sources, the LEDs have higher energy conversion efficiency, higher radiance (i.e., they emit a larger quantity of light per unit area), longer lifetime, higher response speed, and better reliability. At the same time, LEDs generate less heat. Therefore, LED modules are widely used as light sources in optical imaging systems, such as displays, projectors, and so on.
A conventional method of making the LEDs method includes the following steps. A buffer layer, a first semiconductor layer, an active layer and a second semiconductor layer are deposited on a substrate by a metal organic chemical vapor deposition method. A first electrode is deposited on the second semiconductor layer. The substrate is removed and a second electrode is deposited on the first semiconductor layer. The substrate is removed by irradiating the substrate with a laser and immersing the substrate in an acid solution to resolve the substrate. However, removing the substrate and depositing the second electrode is complex and has a high manufacturing cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a light emitting diode and a method for making the same, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.